The Agreement
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: (CHAPTER TWO IS UP) They weren't supposed to be together but things change. Even though it hurts them, the feelings they have for each other never changes. Rated M for underage, cracked pair. Warning. -warning
1. The Outer Layer

"Say the word."

It was a command hidden beneath his calm voice.

Billy shook his head reluctantly despite the older man's persistence. "No." He didn't care if he sounded like a child.

"Don't be so stubborn," Clark patted Billy's hair gently. The older man scooted closer to Billy and gave him a taunting look.

Billy muttered and shot back a menacing glare. "No."

Clark was unaffected and laughed. "Why not?"

He could feel his heart beating for the older man. Those eyes...those hard, solid blue eyes were irresistible...They were hard to resist. Clark barely looked at him due to the whole situation between them but when he did, Billy couldn't help but to lose himself. _This wonderful man..._ He became transfixed by the pleading in Clark's eyes that words slipped from his mouth. "I'm embarrassed okay?"

"What?" Clark responded in an amused chuckle.

"I'm embarrassed okay!" Billy covered his face with his hands to hide his blush. "Are you happy now?"

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"Because...my normal form...my voice cracks," he sighed, shaking his head.

Clark laughed, prying Billy's hands from his face effortlessly. "I don't see that as a big deal. You are growing. Every young man experiences that."

Billy bit his lip. "But my voice cracks a lot." He knew he shouldn't make it a big deal but he couldn't help it. Everyone at school made fun of him because of his voice and most boys already grown into their voices. "I know it's petty but-

"How about we make an exchange? If you let me see your other form, I'll give you a kiss."

He licked his lips automatically. He wanted to kiss Clark since day one of joining the Justice League. Seven years. He wanted to kiss Clark for seven years and now Clark was offering a kiss to him. He had came close to a kiss from the Man of Steel five years back. It was a week before anyone knew about Billy's real age. Clark confessed his feelings to him and about how he wanted to have a relationship with him. Billy was overjoyed but requested to him some time to think about it and before Billy could, everyone found out about his age.

"What about your policy?" Billy suddenly remembered.

It was a complicated thing that they agreed on since Billy was ten years old. It was a policy that they wouldn't date until Billy was eighteen years old.

"I'm aware that you are fifteen but this will be an exception."

"A kiss?"

"On the lips."

Billy looked at him. He could feel his own heart beat madly for the older man. He wanted to kiss him. "No loopholes right?'

Clark chuckled. "No."

Billy shakily rose from the couch. "Promise you won't laugh?" his voice was small.

"I promise." He put his hand out proudly, "Scouts honor."

_Okay..._ he took a deep breath. "Shazam."

* * *

Clark stared at Billy for a long time. No capes. No costumes. No magic. Just Billy Batson, the real Billy Batson. He hadn't seen the real Billy Batson in five years. Billy had grown up since then. He was taller and lanky. He was still scrawny but was developing a muscular build. The baby faced little boy was slowly shedding off into a young man.

He touched Billy's cheek to kill the fear in the boy's eyes but Billy only shivered in response. "Come here," Clark whispered and dipped his head. They eagerly kissed each other. Clark tried to control himself but he found himself shoving his tongue into Billy's mouth.

"Someone's greedy," Billy commented as Clark devoured his lips.

Clark smirked and pulled away. "You're voice," he stated, smiling. He couldn't help but to find Billy's voice to be adorable.

Billy turned red, quickly pressing his lips together.

Clark smirked and grabbed Billy by the chin. "I'll find a way to get you to speak," he smirked, pressing his lips against Billy's throat.


	2. The Second Layer

_"Once in a while_,  
_ I act like a child_  
_ To feel like a kid again_

_ It gets like a prison in_  
_ The body I'm living in"_

_-**Pretend by Lights**_

* * *

"Please talk to me," Clark's fingers stroked Billy's lips.

A deep blush rose upon the young boy's face at such display of affection. For someone that was usually serious, the Man of Steel was playful. _He's only messing with me to get what he wants, _Billy told himself._ If he hears my voice, he's going to not take me seriously. I'm not going to go through the same thing of regaining respect._ When the league found out he wasn't an adult, they were debating over his membership. And for the time they thought it through, it was hell for Billy. No one took him seriously and many treated him differently. He lost many of his close friends and was ridiculed. _No, I don't want to go through that again. Not ever. _Billy shook his head indignantly, forcing himself not to give in so simply. Besides, Clark seemed to be enjoying tormenting him.

Clark's expression was plastered peacefully despite the boy's stubbornness. "Please?" he dipped his head down to meet the young boy's level. His thin lips curled into a devastated pout for the shy boy.

Billy's lips twitched but he shook his head again quickly. He was about to break for refusing Clark.

"Is it wrong that I want to hear your voice?" Clark raised his eyebrow, a smirk forming upon his face. He stepped closer to Billy and gave him a kind gaze.

Billy nodded.

"So when do you think is a good time for me to hear you?"

Billy answered in sign language.

"So never want to until you grow out of your 'awkward phase'? You're acting like a child."

Billy grinned proudly to the remark._ Yes, I'm Billy the kid. _

"I'm not going to let you win. I have a couple tricks up my sleev-

Before Clark could finish his sentence, Billy ran away.

* * *

Clark ran after Billy.

"Billy, come back!"

Billy ran as if a lab rat trying to get out of the maze. His heart was racing but he kept running, enjoying making things difficult for Clark.

"You do realize that I'm not like you?" Clark crossed his arms, blocking the door from Billy. "And that I can use my powers whenever I want, right?" he laughed, taking off his glasses. He put them in his glasses case and inside his pocket.

Billy blushed even harder. _Idiot! He was just playing along! How could I forget that? I just made a fool of myself! How could I think I could outrun Superman- SUPERMAN, my idol, when I'm just myself? _Billy sighed and slapped himself in the head.

Clark chuckled and lifted him up. Billy squirmed but he knew it was an unfair match. It was pointless. They both knew how it was going to win."So scrawny...," Clark commented, transfixed by Billy's appearance. _So much time they wasted_, Clark realized."You barely weigh anything..." his voice was bittersweet. His eyes focused on Billy. _He's already grown so much...so much time wasted on waiting...so much...why should I wait when I'm nearly immortal? Even if we had a relationship right now...where would it go when he's going to die years from now?...Where is this going?...Where will this go?...Am I just wasting my time? Am I just fooling myself?...But I want to be with him...but hundreds of years later, he'll be gone but I'll still be here...Am I just fooling myself..._Before Billy could blink, Clark crushed his lips against his.

It was different kissing him than the first time.

Billy couldn't explain it.

It was like...it was like...he was less wild.

And became...tamed.

Somewhat sad.

* * *

They both pulled away, gasping for air, their cheeks flushed.

Clark slowly lowered Billy to the ground and created space between them.

Billy stared at him and felt like he was crying. Clark looked so sad...so distant..."What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Clark looked away from the young boy. No playfulness in his tone. Just raw, brittle indifference. "It's getting late. You should go home, Billy."

Billy frowned. "Clark..."

"I'm fine, Billy. You should go home, now."

He didn't understand, only that his heart was being jarred up again by Clark. Billy hated it. He hated when Clark would close up and brush everything aside. _I don't want to be treated like an object, _Billy thought. _I don't want to used one day and then put away to wait for the next time you want me again. _That was how their 'relationship'- was it even a relationship -functioned; broken and dysfunctional."I want to stay," he persisted weakly. That was all Billy could say. He didn't want to tell him how he felt, not yet. He didn't want to make this into an argument when there was something tearing Clark's mind. "I can tell my uncle that I had to beat up some bad guys. He always believes that."

Clark gave his back to him. It was obvious that Clark didn't want to have a discussion but Billy wished that he wouldn't be so cold. "Billy, don't make this anymore difficult than it needs to be."

"Please," he touched his hand. Billy hated how desperate he was to try to make things better. But when Clark was like this, he wasn't going to open up. Billy knew when he was like this was because of the age difference. But Billy wasn't the little boy he was before. He was older and had a clearer view of the world; a stronger perspective. "Please talk to me."

"Billy," Clark took a deep breath. "You won't understand, please don't make this anymore difficult than it needs to be."

"It was already complicated from the start and I guess it'll always be." He walked and faced Clark. "You know that, ever since you recruited me, that I was a handful. No matter what, it's going to be like this. But I rather have myself stressing and hoping it'll work than it to never happen." Billy went on his tiptoes and kissed him. "But there will come a time when I'm going to give up on waiting for you unless you decide what you want. You can't keep doing this to me. It's not fair for me or you." Billy meant every word. He was tired of the game they played.

"It's never going to be fair," Clark whispered. They were always going to hurt each other with yearning for one another. "It's never going to be fair."

Billy hugged him tightly. He hated when Clark spoke like that and making him have sympathy.

"Just let me have you for tonight," he begged. Billy hated how Clark could easily change both their emotions. _Just tonight. Just once. One more time. Never again. _Billy heard it all from him. during the five years of the agreement, they always broke it. They'll try to go on the day after as if nothing happened but they will always go back from the start.

"And then we'll act like it never happened?" Billy swallowed hard, his eyes lowering. _Why do you like to play with my emotions?_ It was such a cruel game he played on Billy. It was so cruel how Clark would monopolize the young boy's emotions and yet still keep him in the dark. Such a sadistic game but Billy always played. Billy was crazy for him and would take anything the Man of Steel offered. Every time. Every single time.

"Do I have to say it?"

"No."

They already knew.

So many years of experience.

Clark peppered kisses on Billy's face and neck. Clark interlocked his fingers with his. "I care about you, I do. I really do."

_Sometimes it isn't enough._ _I'm so tired of this madness. _Billy pushed his thoughts to the corner of his clouded mind. He didn't want to think tonight. He wanted to be with him. So dysfunctional. So broken. Demented as it was, they could never have enough of each other. "I know," he muttered, feeling Clark's hand underneath his shirt._ I can't do this anymore. I can't. After this, it's over. _

He let Clark take off his two layers of shirts. Billy's never been there shirtless before but he felt naked other times than right now. Billy took a step back and stood there still. His eyes lingered onto Clark. "Whatever you want, go ahead. Just tonight and we can forget." _We can just forget about everything - like we always tell each other but maybe we can actually follow the agreement._

* * *

He shivered and moaned from the older man's touch. He could feel his skin tightening to goose bumps. It felt so good...Clark's hands...so...so...

"Can you?" Clark asked, clearing his throat.

Billy nodded and helped Clark out of his civilian clothes. Soon Clark was stripped naked but Billy was unable to look. He was too shy to...they never done this before...the only thing they would do was touch and kiss each other's face and hair. Tonight was shifted drastically but Billy wouldn't want to change it one bit.

* * *

"Let's go to my bedroom," Clark placed Billy over his shoulders.

He placed Billy on the bed, pulling at his pants.

"Do you want this?" Clark ran his fingers down the young boy's chest.

"I don't know but I want to experience it."

"Do...do you want me to...when you're like...this...or when you're like..." Clark tried to gather his thoughts but was uncomfortable with asking the question.

"What do you want?" Billy knew what he was asking.

"I don't care. You're still the same person to me Billy. Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"Then this," Billy said casually. He felt more like himself in this form and at peace. It wasn't like he hated his alter ego. He loved being Captain Marvel but there were so many disadvantages. Other than the problems with respect, relationships, and friendships, what broke his heart was how people put their complete trust and faith when he was so young. Being a hero since eight years old wasn't as wonderful as it seems. He had no mentors but himself. Self reliance and strong moral code were his teachers. Billy was fifteen now but the fear of letting down others lingered. He knew that in reality, the good guys wouldn't always win but he didn't want to accept it. "I want this," he repeated even more clearly. He liked it when Clark gave him the decision and that Clark accepted and wanted both halves. He spent much of his youth wondering if Superman wanted Billy Batson as well.

Clark gave him a smile. He pressed the young boy down to the mattress.

Billy became pale. He suddenly became frightened. He wasn't a child anymore and he knew the concept of sex but it was still a terrifying subject for him. Billy gathered his strength to sit up on the bed.

He watched Clark crawl on the bed and going closer to him. Billy felt himself turn red at the sight of him naked. He had never seen a man so-so...so muscular...chiseled...huge... Suddenly, Billy became small. Clark pried Billy's legs apart and went in between them. His skin tightened and his heart raced wildly.

He knew what was going to happen.

He was a prey in the predator's presence.

* * *

This feeling...this feeling was...unusual.

He moaned, feeling his body being drained completely. His eyes were closed, his body following Clark's moments by swaying side to side to contain himself from melting.

He was losing himself.

Losing his senses.

Losing his mindset.

So unusual...this feeling of pleasure.

He could feel his cock swelling and become harder from Clark's tongue. Clark licked him in long, careful strokes - almost in a teasing manner - licking him up and down gradually. _His tongue...So moist...so warm..._Billy thought, shutting his eyes with pressure. He felt like he was going to explode from this new experience.

"Do you like it when I lick you?" Clark asked.

He heaved, his body bobbing with pleasure. "Yes," he moaned again and arched towards him to get even closer. "Please, touch me there again," his voice cracked. His cock was swelling in pain for him. Clark leaned down and started to suck on him. Billy's hands clutched onto the sheets. This feeling was like a burn spreading all over his body and consuming him and yet...he liked the pain. He liked the feeling of being vulnerable in Clark's hands.

His hands curled into tight white knuckled fists as Clark began to suck on him harder and faster. Billy whimpered slightly, feeling himself release into the older man's mouth.

He opened his eyes and watched in fascination. He whimpered in pleasure. "It feels so good," he commented, watching Clark take him deeper inside his mouth. Billy ran his fingers through Clark's well kept hair.

Clark slowly pulled out and wiped his mouth. "I know another way to make you feel good," he grabbed Billy's chin, smirking. "Do you want to try?"

* * *

It was a different type of pain - a pain that left Billy strangely dead and satisfied.

Despite the feelings he was being filled with, he did not forget his conscience and in the middle of the night, he left.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...kind of a different style of writing for me...I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it offended some of you guys...

I will probably update the story in 2-3 weeks since there isn't a lot of people reading.

The problem with my ships are that they aren't popular and there is a small list of fanfiction and fanart. :/

If you guys like Nightwing/Cassie check out my fic, "Unusual Love!"

Please review!


	3. The Core

_"It's on the tip of my tongue,  
You know you're way too young  
To have someone lie to you" - I'm Not the One by 3OH!3_

* * *

"I never want to do that again," Billy lowered his eyes and hugged his knees. He was on the floor, shaking. Having sex with him...it affected Billy physically and mentally. After all the things Clark done to him, Billy never thought that sleeping with Clark could hurt so much. How was something that felt so good could leave him so numb and bitter? It was like poison slowly settling and creeping into his veins and taking over - this cheap feeling of selling himself...was unbearable for Billy. "It was horrible and traumatizing - I never want to do that again."

Clark stood in front of him and stared blankly. He didn't know it would affect Billy so much. Clark swallowed hard. Billy didn't need to explain what he meant. "I'm sorry. I hope it doesn't affect how you see me." His fingers reached for Billy's cheek.

"No," Billy swatted his hand away. He felt violated even though he wanted to sleep with Clark a few days ago."Don't touch me. Stop it with your games. I told you last week that it was the last time."

"You know that you don't mean it."

"I do. Take me seriously for once - take my feelings and my well being seriously for once. Stop carelessly throwing my heart around. I'm not a little boy anymore. I'm not that easily manipulated. I'm tired of getting hurt. I'm tired of waiting for the day you want me. It's not healthy for either of us."

"No matter how hard you try, you'll always come back to me, Billy. You said that to me many years ago. Remember?" he knelt down to meet the young boy's eyes. "When I was your 'best friend?'" he teased, touching Billy's cheek. "And I will always come back to you."

"You don't know anything about me," he said coldly. Billy wasn't young anymore. He had a clearer perspective on life and realized that Clark took away his childhood. He wasted years of being in pain and wishing to be with Clark. "Just leave me alone."

"It's not over. You and I both know it."

"Then why do we always say that it is over?" he yelled. "Why do we pretend that everything's alright when it's not? I'm tired of it. I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of you always hurting me."

There was a long silence.

"If you feel so strongly about it then...maybe I should leave."

Billy blinked but didn't bother to look at him. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Maybe you should," he said, feeling his heart break. He was so conflicted with himself...he was angry at Clark and yet Billy still loved him..."Just get out of my room," he whispered. He clenched his eyes, trying to stop the tears from slipping out of his eyes. He didn't want to cry for Clark. "And never come back."

"Are you sure that you want to throw away everything that we have together? If you do, we can't go back to the way things were."

"Maybe I don't want to go back."

* * *

**_End_**

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, sorry if it was short. I thought about making it to be a twelve chapter story but somehow Wonderwing has taken over.

But I feel like I left Clark and Billy in a good place (in my opinion) because I can't carry them the way other writers can.

I hoped you guys liked it :)


End file.
